rohonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Where to Kill
While there are many different kinds of mobs in Realms that drop good items and offer fast experience, this is mostly a quick guide for players to get started and up to speed. *** A quick note on skills: In Realms, most abilities/armor/weapons have skill levels. The only way to increase their levels is by using the skills/weapons frequently. The max skill you can have is always ten x your level. It's important to keep on top of your skill levels when possible. For example if you got to level 30 your max skill would be 300, if you learned your first ranged weapon at this level that skill would start at 1/300. This would make it very annoying to raise up your ranged weapons skill. If you look at your weapons/armor it'll tell you if it requires a skill level (for example Average in Ranged weapons). Sometimes however, the item may just be level or class restricted. For skills like hide/search it is recommended to make a trigger that does these skills after a kill, or something similar. This helps you raise that skill without thinking about it. Levels 1-2: * In Highport: ** Rollo the Fencer offers a quest for gutter rats. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s, w (x8), n (x5). Go through the door and speak to him about obtaining his quest. This is the fastest way to get to level 2. ** Market Square: The center square (area with fountain and stone scroll) is best for levels 1-2. You may also obtain the vigor spell from farmers that spawn here. Once you have leveled and gotten stronger, you can try advancing to the north/south squares from the center. Levels 3-4: * In Highport: ** Market Square: You can move from sitting in the center square, to sitting in the rooms north and south of it. Higher leveled mobs spawn here. Fruit stackers drop fruits, which are helpful to eat when low on health. ** Entertainment Alley: If you exit from the East Entrance of Market Square, directions to the Entertainment Alley are n (4x) and east. From there, you can find mobs of the appropriate level at the east end of the entertainment alley (read descriptions as a hint for which room this is). ** Southbeach Park: The southern part of Highport has a beach park. On the very northwest corner of this area, there is a very good spot for crab mobs. While the smaller ones are not much experience at this level, the spawn rate makes up for it. From inside the gate you can head south, then east till you find Bart, he has a quest to kill seagulls and get their bird splat (good to do at the same time as the first Seagull feather quest from Niamei perm). Bart's reward can be used for a quest from Joseph the barkeep. Joseph is located along the northernmost street in a south exit near NE corner of highport. Keep in mind that both Bart's and Josephs quest are weekly repeatables and should be done together (decent weapon reward). Along the beach you can also find highport beach patrolmen who give a daily repeatable quest to kill the crabs mentioned previously. ** Highport University: Along Highport main, just north of the square is a gate exit leading into the university grounds. In the center you can wait till campus gardeners and campus policemen spawn, both have a repeatable quest. The gardeners ask you to kill birds that spawn in the center of the university, the policemen ask you to kill muggers and swindlers and collect their weapons. Swindlers arrive in NW corner of HP square, muggers in the SW corner. * Niamei perm quest: Niamei is the V located just south of Sigil, in the southeast corner of this village there is a perm that has a long questline to collect bird feathers. The first of which is seagull feathers found in Highport Southbeach. Recommended to do at the same time as Bart's quest to kill seagulls. Also if you don't have the fly spell yet it's recommended to only make this trek during day time so you don't get locked out of highport. * Wilson Farm: If you're feeling particularly adventurous, you may travel out the southern gate of Highport and seek out the Wilson Farm to kill buffalo. Spawn is fairly decent and it is a nice change of scenery. Look for the farm exit on the overland, enter it, and go through the gate to arrive at your destination. Levels 5-6: * In Highport: ** There is a convenience shop on the eastern side of Highport. From the East Gate of Highport (do not exit through the gate), go north twice and then east. Abdul should be there, and will offer a quest to exterminate crazy dwarves in his store. This can easily bring you to your next level, but keep in mind that a) it does not offer any gold. b) it kinks your Highport faction a bit, but not enough to make it a problem as long as you don't do it for more than a level or two. * In Woodinville: ** The Lilac House: Once you enter the town, travel w (x3), s (x4), and go to the lilac house. The mobs here drop fairly nice gold and are weak to air magic. ** Town Hall: From the town entrance, go s (x8) and enter the hall. The officials that spawn here offer adequate experience, but also drop wands that heal and sell for gold. Levels 7-8: * In Highport: ** Crazy dwarves: You may continue doing Abdul's quest, but be sure to keep an eye on your faction and ensure that your Highport faction does not fall below disapproving (you can do this through the command). ** University: Anatomy professors are good experience at this level. You can find them at the Highport University. But before you head there, you should pick up a quest offered by Bobby Blaze the Hippie. He is found e, n, and through the curtain from the Highport Main/Kilborn Street Intersection. by leaving from the Highport Clinic and going e, n (x5), and through the gate. From here, the vivisection classroom is found on the northeastern part of the university (e, n, e will take you there, from the West gate). * In Breakwater: You may take the boat (Ironclad) to get here. ** Rua da Palma: This is the Baixa District of Breakwater, and can be found on the northern side of town. Search around for the streets named Rua da Palma. My favorite spawn spot for random mobs is right outside of the pawn shop (a west exit). The mobs here give adequate experience and drop weapons that are great for fast gold, with the pawn shop nearby. Levels 9-10: * In Durgas: ** Pickaxe Pub: The dwarves here and in the mines nearby are good for dropping ore which can be used in smithing for some bonus exp. There is a clinic very close by as well. Levels 11-13: * Breakwater: If you follow the dirth hills path out the north breakwater gate you can find the collery which has a high spawn rate of mobs to level off of. * Spooky Farm: Just se of the wilson farm is a path exit (3 n from woodinville entrance), that leads to a farm full of undead mobs. This place is great for clerics and paladins who can turn, however all the mobs here can disease so be careful of that. Levels 14-16: * In Rhurdan: Biglow's in the nw part of town (crooked door exit), is a great place to level. The only thing to consider here is Satyr marksmen aggro good aligned characters while Half-giant legionnaires aggro Evil. At these lower levels you can do the bards and marksmen in the backroom. Levels 17-19: * In Rhurdan: Biglow's again except this time you might be able to start doing the main room with the legionnaires, pugilists and brawlers. * In Breakwater: Seagull and mug used to be the best place with a group for fast spawn etc, before biglows was put in, but it's still decent exp. Might be able to do it earlier than 17 as well.